


What Was I Thinking

by ActuallySoftaf



Series: Make Country Music Gay Again [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Mild Smut, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallySoftaf/pseuds/ActuallySoftaf
Summary: "Fudgnuggets! Drive Nicole, drive! Go go go go go!"  Waverly shrieked as she flew into the cab of Nicole's old 1990, extended cab, Silverado. The hinges creaked and protested as the brunette slammed the heavy steel door behind her. Laughing and squealing, she slid over the bench seat to get as close as possible to Nicole."Oh god. What am I thinkin'?" Nicole thought to herself.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Make Country Music Gay Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	What Was I Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Well peeps I did it. After months of back and fourth I finally put pen to paper (metaphorically I suppose since I typed this up on my stupid phone as I am currently short an actual computer) and wrote my first fic ever. I haven't wrote anything in years and I kind of wrote this in a fever after listening to old county music with my brother. 
> 
> That being said I didn't have a beta or nothing like that so all fuck ups are mine and mine alone. I suck at grammar and am just a little dumb so bear (is that the correct bear? Idk) with me and just try and enjoy a fun story. 
> 
> The song I based it off is What Was I Thinking by Dierks Bentley. Here's the link if you're into that. https://open.spotify.com/track/0r8iDf65NHgFgZOGLwj5r8?si=xfVXZ4NrQB2HPsS-39b8nQ
> 
> I'd also like to put it out there that I really don't really listen to country anymore and when I do it's almost exclusively 90's and early 2000's shit that reminds me of my yeehaw childhood. 
> 
> Anyway if you like it let me know. I'm considering doing a series of country song one shots in the future depending on how this is received. 
> 
> Also if you are so inclined you can come say hi on Twitter (@actuallysoftAF): https://twitter.com/actuallysoftAF?s=09

"Fudgnuggets! Drive Nicole, drive! Go go go go go!" Waverly shrieked as she flew into the cab of Nicole's old 1990, extended cab, Silverado. The hinges creaked and protested as the brunette slammed the heavy steel door behind her. Laughing and squealing, she slid over the bench seat to get as close as possible to Nicole.

"Oh god. What am I thinkin'?" Nicole thought to herself. 

Nicole was frazzled for a split second as she took in the outfit Waverly chose for their late night rendezvous. Tiny white tank top tied in a knot behind her back, possibly the shortest and tightest pair of cutoffs she had ever seen in her life, her favorite well worn cowboy boots and slightly tousled hair falling in waves down her back.

Nicole's dopey grin was wiped clean off her face the second the crack of a 12 gauge shotgun exploded through the air. Ammo brushed so close, it took some of the truck's bright blue paint with it.

"Shit Waves! You said he was passed out!" Nicole shouted slight panic coursing it's way through her veins and out her mouth. Adrenaline kicking in, she grabbed the gear shift now situated between the soft skin of Waverly's legs. They both shuddered when Nicole's hand grazed the inside of Waverly's thigh as she threw the truck into gear. Popping the clutch and slamming down on the gas, Nicole peeled out on the gravel that lined the homestead driveway, flinging dust and rocks in her wake. Just as she tore through the entryway, she heard another shot and the sound of metal on metal. She cringed, figuring Ward had probably just peppered her tailgate with bird shot.

"He was asleep! He must have heard your loud ass truck pull up! You just had to put that stupid new exhaust on it didn't you!" Waverly laughed, excitement still thick in the air. "Besides, it's fine, he was so drunk he probably don't even know what was going on. Probably thought someone was trying to steal his chickens or something."

"First of all yes I did have to put a new exhaust on her since the old one had damn near fallen off. And second Waves, my fuckin' truck! Your daddy just shot my baby!" Nicole pouted, puppy dog eyes on full display.

"Babe, enough about him. The only daddy I want to concern myself with tonight is you." Waverly punctuated her point with a kiss to Nicole's cheek. "And the only baby you better be thinking about is sitting right next to you." Waverly spoke, voice slightly lower, lust filled almost.

Suddenly, it felt as though all the saliva in Nicole's mouth had dried up. She swallowed thickly trying to keep her composure. Her knuckles white, one gripping tightly around the top of the cracked steering wheel the other firmly planted on the gear stick in-between Waverly's thighs. Nicole swore she could feel the damp heat creeping through Waverly's cutoffs. She shifted gears again, the motion allowing her to grind her hand deep into Waverly's center even if only for a split second. A sharp gasp escaped Waverly's lips as she attempted to press her thighs together. Knowing Waverly couldn't do much with the stick shift between her legs, Nicole gave her a cocky grin complemented with a smug laugh. 

Waverly squirmed. A coy smirk seeded its way onto her face as she looked at Nicole with an eyebrow raised. A challenge, Nicole thought. A soft hand drug its way from her knee and settled high enough between her thighs that it slightly brushed her core. Nicole inhaled sharply and thanked the heavens for the thick material of her denim jeans. Waverly's hand pushed a little firmer as she leaned in, moving a lock of bright red hair from behind Nicole's ear and replacing it with a kiss so faint she thought she might have imagined it. As Waverly pulled back, she lightly bit Nicole's ear lobe and nearly sent her off the deep end. 

Nicole held steady, hands gripping tightly, gas pedal slammed to the floorboard. It wasn't until she felt the button on her jeans pop loose and a warm hand slink its way down the front of her jeans and under her boxers that she actually swerved. Though it was brief, it was most definitely noticeable. 

"Fuck baby, what are you doing to me?" A strangled moan filled with want left her mouth. Waverly's middle finger brushed against her clit in a light fleeting touch. She pushed a bit deeper, circling her entrance, diving in for a split second to gather the moisture before dragging her fingers back through slick folds, making sure to hit Nicole's clit again on the way out. 

Nicole's hips jumped, and her clit throbbed at the loss of contact. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Waverly looking at her, hazel eyes dark and hungry. She tried to keep her eyes on the road but it became increasingly difficult as she watched Waverly suck her fingers covered with arousal into her mouth. A satisfied moan made its way through her lips as a skilled tongue cleaned off every last drop. Nicole's eyes dilated and her jaw dropped. Her tongue snaked out, wanting to claim Waverly's lips for her own. Distracted, she veered across the shoulder and slightly into the dirt and gravel on the side of the dark country road before quickly correcting herself.

"Fuuuck."

Eyes back on the road, Waverly leaned up and whispered a bit roughly into Nicole's ear, "Mmm, you taste so good Daddy." She laughed a bit as she pulled back

Nicole's eyes widened and she shivered. "Holy fuck baby. You just 'bout killed us there and you think that is funny?" She said arching an eyebrow. Removing her hand from the gear shift, she placed it high on the inside of Waverly's thigh. "Two can play at that game." She thought.

Before they could go any further though, Nicole saw the tell tale lights of a police cruiser in her rear view mirror. "Shit" 

They must have flown by the cruiser without even realizing while fleeing from Ward. Nicole was definitely pushing 90mph in a 55mph zone. She let off the gas and sighed, resigned in the fact that this would likely be the end of their night together. 

Waverly grasped the arm between her legs, the other holding firmly to Nicole's thigh. "Babe don't you dare stop this truck." Her small hands gripped tighter and really, Nicole had no other choice than to slam down the gas pedal and gun it out of there. Nicole could never not give into Waverly, even at the most outlandish requests. The brunette was not only her biggest weakness but also her greatest strength.

She turned off her headlights, pulled onto a dirt road, threw her truck into 4 wheel drive, and blasted through the connecting corn field. Corn shucks whizzed by, thumping the heavy steel frame as they flew blindly through, trying to lose the cruiser. 

"Faster, Nicole, faster!" Waverly screamed and laughed, grasping even tighter to Nicole's arm as they slid out the other end of the field onto a dusty old dirt road. 

Nicole's adrenaline levels peaked and her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest. "Woooooh!" She yelled out the open driver's side window, banging her hand on the steering wheel and tossing her head back as she drove. "We freaking did it Waves! We smoked them assholes!" she huffed as the sounds of sirens and flash of lights disappeared into nothing. 

Waverly smiled at her like she hung the stars before she reached over to turn the radio up, 90s country tunes filling the air.

"Come on Babe, I feel like dancing! The night is young! Let's hit Shorty's" Waverly shouted over the blasting music leaning heavily into Nicole's side.

Nicole let out a huffed laugh. "Of course Baby, whatever you want. You sure you don't want to have a little fun before then though?" Nicole suggested wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Don't worry cutie, there will be plenty of time for that later. I promise." Waverly said, squeezing Nicole's arm tightly to her chest, and settling it gently between her breasts.

Nicole nodded, planted that dimpled smile back on her face and drove them over to Shorty's without another word.

They stumbled into Shorty's, high on excitement. Stetson perched proudly atop her head, Nicole draped her arm snugly around Waverly's shoulders holding her close. Waverly's arm pulled tightly around Nicole's waist, head resting on her chest. They claimed each other leaving no doubt to those around them that they belonged only to one another. After ordering a couple beers at the bar, Waverly pulled them onto the dance floor, not wanting to waste another minute.

They danced for hours or minutes, Nicole wasn't totally sure. She was so entranced by Waverly everything else in the world seemed to fade away. Waverly ground her back and hips and ass into Nicole's front, Nicole's hands resting soft but steady on Waverly's hips. She was so focused on the sensations of her girlfriend's body on her own she didn't notice or even care about the leers their actions had garnered. Needing another drink, Waverly tilted her head back on Nicole's chest so she could speak in her ear.

"Baby, will you get me another drink while I go to the bathroom?"

Nicole reluctantly broke free with a strained growl. "Of course Love. I'll meet you at the bar in a few. Okay?" She placed a gentle kiss on Waverly's temple and sent her on her way slapping her ass lovingly as she walked away 

Nicole ordered them a couple of whiskeys and waited for Waverly's return. After more than a few minutes passed, she was getting a bit concerned. She turned in her bar stool and saw Waverly shifting uncomfortably between the pool table and the wall. None other than Champ Hardy was blocking her path back to Nicole. Nicole watched through squinted eyes, as Waverly tried to step past Champ to head back to the bar. When Champ stepped closer completely cutting Waverly off Nicole had seen enough. She flew off her stool and marched towards them, fully prepared for a confrontation with the overgrown man-child.

"Champ back the fuck off, Waverly's not interested and you know it. You're just being creepy as fuck now." Nicole grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

Champ scowled, "Fuck you, you fuckin' dyke! Waverly d-"

With a loud crunch and crack, Champ dropped like a sack of potatoes, his words interrupted by a fist straight to the face. Blood was pouring from his mouth and Nicole realized a little too late she knocked out his front tooth. Eyes wide she took in the situation. 

"You fuckin' bitch! You broke ma' fuckin' toof!" Champ snarled, slightly disoriented, ass still planted on the sticky bar floor.

"Oh Fuuukk! Come on baby, time to go!" Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and bolted out the door. Champ close on their heels, Nicole slid across the hood of the truck, while Waverly jumped in the passenger side. As soon as Nicole popped the truck in gear, she floored it. Her tires spun out for a second, hurling dirt and mud directly into Champ's face.

Not that Nicole minded but Waverly had practically climbed into her lap to scream out the open drivers side window "Eat shit shit eater!" She thrust the middle finger out the window as they watched Champ disappear in a cloud of dust behind them.

"Holy milkshakes baby, that was nuts! You really just punched Champ's tooth out!" Waverly laughed. She scooted out of Nicole's lap but just barely, one hand resting solidly on Nicole's crotch, the other reaching up to grasp the hair at the base of Nicole's neck. 

Tugging gently, Waverly pulled down bringing her mouth up to Nicole's ear. "I think my brave baby deserves a reward. Don't you?..." 

Nicole swallowed hard and nodded, not quite able to form actual words just yet.

"Why don't you drive us out to our spot and we'll finish what we started earlier." Waverly squeezed rubbing Nicole's centre through the tight fabric of her jeans.

"Thank God for denim." Nicole thought "Mmm. Of course baby. Anything you want." 

Nicole drove for a while longer before turning off onto an old dirt road. After about 5 minutes, they came to a smaller, almost hidden road that had likely not been maintained since it was built. Loose earth, large rocks and deep trenches made it inaccessible without a capable vehicle and an even more capable driver. Kicking her truck into four wheel drive, Nicole started up the treacherous road that led to the summit of Strawberry Hill. Aptly named for the wild strawberry bushes that grew atop it, Strawberry Hill provided them with a sense of privacy and safety they'd be hard pressed to find anywhere else. In their younger years Waverly and Nicole practically spent their entire summers up there. They would ride their bikes to the base of the hill and hike the rest of the way up. Their days spent alone, enjoying picnics topped off with wild strawberries. In their early teens, Nicole would haul a small tent up there so they could flirt and snuggle and kiss without the worries of someone finding out about them before they were ready. It was all very innocent until it wasn't. At 17 and 16 years of age, they filled the tent with soft touches and gentle moans as they gave themselves to each other completely, the energy released sweet and tender. 

The purchase of Nicole's truck was the real game changer, giving them the freedom to come and go with ease. Nicole always made sure there were enough blankets and pillows in the back to comfortably accommodate any spur of the moment excursions.

Now in their early twenties, the tension they built was much thicker, aggressive almost, a raging fire, stoked by the adrenaline and excitement.

Waverly's hand was now bearing down firmly on Nicole's thigh, the bumps jostling them as they made their way to the top. The road only evened out as they reached their destination at the top of the hill. 

Before she even had the truck all the way parked, Waverly threw her leg over Nicole's thighs straddling her lap and cementing her in place. Petite hands made their way to the soft hairs at the base of Nicole's skull gripping and tugging firmly, she tilted Nicole's head up so she could claim her mouth for her own. They kissed hard and dirty, tongues battling for dominance. Waverly ground herself down on Nicole's hips searching for a reprieve, something, anything to help relieve the building pressure. 

"Fuck baby" Waverly let out a strangled moan as Nicole's teeth found purchase on the soft skin of her bottom lip. 

Momentarily breaking contact, Waverly ripped her shirt off. Nicole's palms settled on Waverly's stomach, tight muscles twitching as she made her way up to bra clad breasts. The pads of Nicole's thumbs brushed against Waverly's pert nipples, firm peaks straining against the thin lace fabric. Looking Waverly in the eye, she moved her hands to the clasp, waiting for consent. Their eyes locked, Waverly nodded fervently as hot mouths crashed back together. Warm summer air hit bare chest as Nicole freed her from her bra. With Waverly now bare, Nicole took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of her, not wanting to take for granted a single second. In an instant Nicole's mouth enveloped a firm bud with her mouth, a breathy moan filled the air at the sensation. Waverly ground down harder pushing her chest deeper into Nicole's warm mouth. Nicole pulled back, teeth grazing gently. She released Waverly's nipple with a pop, blowing cool air on it before switching her attention to the other. 

Nimble hands made swift work of Nicole's button down, pushing it off her shoulders. A trail of open mouth kisses marked a path from Nicole's jaw line to her collar bone. Waverly bit down hard, quickly soothing it with her hot tongue. Nicole's hips jerked at the sensation, prompting a sharp inhale from Waverly. She needed Nicole and she needed her now. Taking the hand rubbing her breast Waverly guided it to where she needed it most.

Nicole resisted for a second rasping out. "Tell Daddy what you want." 

Waverly bit her lip and groaned, the look on Nicole's face nothing but confidence and power and safety.

"God, I want you to fuck me. I want to ride your fingers as I come, Nic." Waverly panted, her blunt nails digging into the tops of Nicole's shoulders where she held on for dear life. 

"Excuse me?" Nicole scolded, raising an eyebrow daring Waverly to challenge her.

"I'm sorry. I want to ride your fingers as I come Daddy." 

"Mhmm" Waverly shuddered as Nicole rolled her hips roughly, planting her hands on either side of Wavery's hips encouraging her to grind harder. "Anything you want baby." Nicole released the button of Waverly's jeans, slid down the zipper and had a finger running through Waverly's slick warm folds, before she even finished her sentence. 

It never failed to surprise her how wet Waverly actually got for her. The realization of how badly she was wanted, no needed, shot a warm flood through her entirety, finding home between her legs. Her jeans were starting to feel suffocating, as they rubbed, her sensitive clit throbbing and straining against the tight fabric. 

Waverly's head fell against the curve of Nicole's neck, a loud moan passing through her mouth as Nicole worked tight circles around her clit. 

"Inside Nic, I need you inside." She rasped.

Never one to deny Waverly anything, Nicole without warning, thrust one finger deep inside Waverly. 

A surprised gasp left Wavely's mouth, her whole body shook and pulled taught with desire as she started riding Nicole harder.

Nicole thrusted a couple more times before adding another finger bracing Waverly's hips with her free hand. "God you're so fucking wet and tight. Eager for Daddy are we?" 

"Ummm. That's what you do to me. You feel so good inside me." Waverly pulled back slightly, allowing Nicole to retake a nipple into her mouth. The sensations of teeth grazing the sensitive bud followed by a soothing tongue caused Waverly to grind even harder, harsh moans leaving both the mouths.

Nicole's wrist and forearm burned from the angle but she wouldn't dare stop, knowing Waverly was close to her breaking point. Again and again she pumped, curling her fingers, hitting that spot in Waverly's front wall that made her crazy. "Come for Daddy Baby." Nicole said as she thrust hard and deep inside Waverly. With one last hard thrust, and the pressure of Nicole's palm to her clit, she was coming undone. 

"Mhmm Fuck, you feel so fucking good Daddy! I, I'm, fuck I'm coming!" Her body tensed and her legs squeezed tightly around Nicole's hips. Waverly's walls clenched and pulsed around Nicole's fingers, the tell tale sign that she had experienced release.

"It's okay Baby, let go. I got you." Nicole continued to massage, fingers settled deep inside, guiding Waverly back down to earth as the aftershocks of her orgasm finally mellowed out. Nicole kissed a trail from breast to jaw. Finally, she claimed Waverly's mouth with her own in a passionate kiss. After the night's build up there was no way she was finished yet. Once Waverly's hold on her loosened and the pulsing of her wall calmed Nicole painstakingly removed her fingers.

"Nooo." Waverly protested

Before she could say anything else though, Nicole brought her soaked fingers to Waverly's lips. "Shh. You don't really think I'm done with you yet do you?" They locked eyes and Nicole pushed softly, encouraging Waverly to take her arousal coated fingers into her mouth. Waverly complied, a satisfied hum leaving her mouth at the taste of herself on Nicole.

Nicole's breath hitched and heart rate quickened. "God what are you doing to me Waverly Earp?" She removed her fingers from Waverly's mouth and replaced them with a feverish kiss. She felt the button on her jeans pop loose as deft fingers slowly inched under the band of her boxers. Before she could go any further though, Nicole grabbed Waverly's wrist and brought it to her mouth in a gentle kiss. "Waves baby, wait. As much as I love this right now, this isn't going to be a very comfortable position for either of us and I have blankets and an entire truck bed just begging for some action."

"Ugh fine Nic. I guess we can move this to the back." Waverly said in an exaggerated huff.

Waverly hopped off her and was out the door with the blankets before Nicole could even get her bearings. They made quick work of the set up, it was damn near muscle memory at this point. Once they were set, Waverly quickly pounced, straddling one of Nicole's legs and pushing her back. They embraced in a hurried kiss, the taste of arousal still on Waverly's lips. Nicole was ready to explode. The night had been full of build up and anticipation and finally she was hitting her breaking point. Her body tingled, every touch from Waverly sent a heat straight to her core. Soft hands moved to Nicole's torso, only slowing to remove her sports bra. Goosebumps covered her skin as the cool night air caressed firm peaks. Before she could even process what was happening, Waverly slammed back into her with a bruising kiss, pressing their breasts together in a way that made them both writhe. Wanting to feel more Nicole tugged at Waverly's already unbuttoned shorts hoping she would get the hint. Waverly rid herself of the offending garment panties and all,, then shifted her focus to Nicole's  
jeans. Nicole kicked off her boots as Waverly grabbed her pants and underwear and removed them in one swift motion. The look Waverly gave her as she sat back on her knees, just about killed her, her eyes consumed by desire but also love.

"Fuck Baby, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this view." Nicole panted out.

"I could say the same about you." Waverly winked. And with that she surged forward, pulling Nicole into another searing kiss. Waverly traced a trail from her mouth, to jaw, to collar, halting as she reached Nicole's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and biting gently, releasing it with a pop before switching to the otherside. One hand was subtly creeping down to where Nicole needed her most. Waverly brushed over perfectly groomed curls before sliding through slick warm folds. A guttural moan forced its way through Nicole's lips, hips jerking, at the first touch to her clit. Waverly began to rub torturously slow circles around the swollen bud. Using Nicole's thigh for some relief for herself, she started grinding slow and heavy, coating Nicole's thigh with her wetness. 

Both breathing hard, Nicole choked out, "I, I need more."

Waverly gave her a smile that could give the devil a run for his money and languidly sunk her middle finger inside all while maintaining steady circles on her clit with her thumb. Nicole could only moan at the sensation as Waverly took her time working her up.

Through a gasped breath Nicole directed. "M.. more. One more." Waverly complied, but continued her deliberate pace slowly stroking Nicole's front wall every few thrust. Her hips chased her hand trying to encourage her speed up. Waverly knew Nicole was close but wanted to keep teasing a bit longer as she worked herself up, trying to find her own release as well.

"Faster, Baby, faster. I'm so fucking close" Nicole cried out running calloused hands up the defined muscles of Waverly's thighs.

"Me too." She leaned down and husked into Nicole's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to mark her. Waverly was reaching her peak as well. She started pumping faster using the force of her own grinding thrusts to fuck Nicole harder.

Screaming Waverly's name, Nicole came, feeling every muscle in her body tighten the relax, a tidal wave of cum coating Waverly's hand. Waverly followed closely after, Nicole's cries sending her over the edge. She collapsed on Nicole's chest in an exasperated huff, her body feeling like jelly she wasn't sure she could move just yet.

"Holy fuckin' shit Babe, why are you so damn good at that?" Nicole chuckled a bit as she ran her fingers through the mess of hair on her chest.

Shifting slightly to eye her, Waverly shot back. "Are you complaining? Cause I mean, if you are, I could always reel it back a bit." The last words left her mouth with an innocent smile.

"Waverly Earp don't you fuckin' dare!" Laughing, Nicole pulled Waverly up and into a soft kiss.

They cuddled for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and gazing at the stars. Only when Waverly's phone started buzzing did they even move. "Oh poop! It's Wynonna! Maybe if I ignore it she'll just leave us alone." She said as she sent it straight to voicemail. 

"Yeah good luck with that Waves, you know how persistent she is."

Her phone rang again, but Waverly still chose to ignore her older sister. "Ughh, hopefully she gets the hint this time. I just want to stay out here with you tonight." The brunette whined as she snuggled deeper into Nicole's chest.

"I know Baby." Before she could say another word though Nicole's phone started buzzing. She looked at it and sighed. "It's her. Better answer it in case it's important. I mean it is already well after 2:00am."

An exaggerated "Fine!" left her mouth as Nicole answered the phone.

"Yo, what up Asshole. You know what time it is?"

"Hey Haught Pants have you seen Waves tonight? Daddy said she ran off with some dude bro and is really pissed off. Says she got into the same old blue Chevy that he saw them making out in a few weeks ago." Wynonna shouted, ignoring her question. 

"Huh? A dude bro, an interesting choice for Waves don't you think? And no I can't say I've seen her in the company of anyone matching that description." She huffed out trying to contain her laughter. Wynonna and Ward were about the only people in town who didn't seem to know about their relationship. Despite the fact that they were not hiding it, she was still under some delusional impression that they were just gals being pals.

A tiny hand swiftly snatched the phone away "What do you want Nonna? We're a little busy here!"

"Oh? Waves, you're just with Haught Tamale! Why didn't you say so! You're up on the old hill aren't you? I'll just go tell Daddy where you are so he chills out!" 

"Wait! Nonna don't tell him! He's goi-" she yelled before abruptly getting cut off.

"Bye see ya in the AM kid!" With a beep the line went dead.

"Well shit strumpets… Nic we gotta go before Wynonna tells Daddy where we're at! She's about to ruin our secret spot! Hopefully he's still drunk enough that he won't remember anything."

"Well shit. Ya don't gotta tell me twice! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"  
They bolted up, got dressed as quickly as they could and threw the blankets in the backseat. The homestead was only about a ten minute drive away but if they hauled ass they could maybe make it there in five. 

A little past 2:30 they pulled into the driveway pretty darn quietly considering what she was driving. Unfortunately, before she could shut her headlights off they illuminated Ward, shotgun in hand sitting in a lawn chair about 10 yards in front of them.

"Fuck." The word slipped out of Nicole's mouth almost unconsciously as Ward got up on unsteady feet and started towards them, his face red with anger. "He looks real fuckin' mad Waves." She whined, as all the color drained from her face. 

Waverly gripped Nicole's leg, looked Ward straight in the eye and gave him a come and get me grin. "Drive." The single word left her mouth and Nicole was powerless to do anything but comply. She threw the truck back in gear and like a bullet they were off again.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" She thought to herself recalling the night's events. She turned to Waverly, all bright eyes and tan skin, barely covered by that little white tank top and those tiny cutoffs. Happiness radiated off her like sunshine and in that moment, Nicole knew exactly what it was she was thinking.


End file.
